Squashing Guzma
by HyperDragoonHx
Summary: My take on the battle with Guzma in the Pokémon anime's Sun and Moon Pokémon League. The Guzma from the anime has no respect from me at all. And as a discloser, I don't exactly hate the Bug type, I think it should be joined together with the Dragon type for a starter Pokémon idea. Anyways, out of all the villain team bosses, I consider Guzma the weakest and also aimless. Very weak.


**_Squashing Guzma_**

Over in the Alola region, I decided to participate in the Manalo Conference after I heard that Guzma, the leader of Team Skull, will be participating in it. This had me thinking back to when I put three of his stooges, Tupp, Rapp, and Zipp, in danger and left them to die. And they would've been dead if Ash Ketchum hadn't teamed up with his enemies, Team Rocket, to rescue them. Though those three punks of Team Skull were afraid of me, I had a feeling that Guzma had a serious grudge against me after that. That's why I chose to enter: to battle Guzma himself. This time, I was sporting a new look. I now wore a pastel green star-print polo with white ribbed capris pants and white sporty sneakers with white crew socks. I had easily battled my way up to the Quarterfinals and as I had expected, my next opponent was indeed Guzma. I was going to face him in a full six-on-six Pokémon battle. As I came up, Guzma looked at me and crossed his arms.

"So you're the punk who put my homies in danger." He said.

"You're the punk here, numskull," I corrected, "and as for your stooges, if they hadn't confronted me and tried to steal from me, I wouldn't had to leave them to die."

"Hey! My homies are not stooges!" Guzma complained.

"Complain all you like, but they would've died if a certain fool hadn't teamed up with his enemies to save them." I said as I glanced at Ash in the audience who was glaring at me.

Jessie and James of Team Rocket who were in disguise were also in the audience.

"He left us for dead too." Jessie whispered to James.

"He also humiliated our boss and got his son arrested." James whispered back.

"Seriously, why do you wish death on anyone who crosses you? What's up with that?" Guzma asked.

"That's none of your concern." I replied as I adjusted my glasses. "Are you ready to get squashed bug boy?"

"Hey! No dissing my love for Bug Pokémon!" Guzma shouted as he sent out Pinsir.

I send out Kongu, my Hawlucha, and have him defeat Pinsir using Acrobatics.

"How weak and foolish." I said. "You think specializing in a single type of Pokémon will help you win? And what if a reject like you was a Trial Captain? Would you be teaching trial goers how to bug off?"

"Shut up! Enough of your insults!" Guzma yelled as he sends out Masquerain.

The next Pokémon I send out is Matoro, my Beartic, who uses Icicle Crash to defeat Masquerain. As the battle progressed, Hewkii, my Rampardos, beats Vikavolt using Stone Edge, Nuparu, my Claydol, defeats Ariados using Psychic, and Hahli, my Lanturn, zaps Golisopod using Thunder.

"You're a real pain, you know that?" Guzma said.

"Said the fool who clings on to a single type of Pokémon." I replied. "Too weak to be a Trial Captain, a Kahuna, or even an Elite Four or a Gym Leader."

"I am NOT weak!" Guzma claimed as he sent out Scizor, his last Pokémon.

He then uses his Key Stone to Mega Evolve his Scizor. I yawn, looking unimpressed with that.

I then send out Jaller, my Charizard, and say "It's mega time!" before touching the Key Stone embedded on the blue fingerless glove on my left hand. "Go go Bionicle!"

With that, Jaller Mega Evolves into Mega Charizard X.

"Any last words before I squash you, bug boy?" I asked tauntingly.

"You… YOU'RE the one who will get squashed!" Guzma yelled as he orders his Scizor to use Fury Cutter.

However, that does him no good as Jaller easily defeats Scizor using Flamethrower.

Defeated and full of humiliation, Guzma shouts "How could I lose to the likes of you!?"

"You were no challenge at all." I said before turning around and walking away.

As I was walking down the hall, I see Ash rush up to me with something to say.

"If you've got something to say, kid, you can go and forget it." I say as I walk past him.

"Hold it! You've got a lot to answer for!" Ash said.

I stop and look at him before replying "For what? Colress did die, but I didn't exactly kill him. Team Plasma died the same way too."

"What!?" Ash said.

"But with them gone as well as Colress, so is the pain they had caused me years ago." I shrug.

"Have you shame in what you do!?" Ash asked.

"People should think before they decide to cross me." I reply before walking off.


End file.
